Damon Gant
'''Damon "Damey" Gant '''is a former chief of police for the GCPD and former whip for the Democratic Party. Early Life Not much is known about Gant's early life, other than he started swimming at an early age and enjoyed playing the organ. Police Career Damon served as deputy chief of police, and took pride in his crime solving abilities alongside his partner then-detective (and later Chief Prosecutor) Lana Skye, who became known as a "legendary duo" of the GCPD. SL-9 Incident The final case of the "Legendary Duo" was the SL-9 Incident, in which Joe Darke killed several people. They were in charge of the investigation team, which contained detectives Bruce Goodman, Jake Marshall, and Angel Starr, as well as Jake's brother, Prosecutor Neil Marshall. However, their evidence was not enough to force a conviction, so they interrogated Darke about his crimes. During Darke's interrogation, a power outage occurred. Seeing his opportunity, Darke fled the room and, with Neil in hot pursuit, ended up in the joint office of Gant and Skye, where he found Skye's sister Ema. By the time Gant made it to the office, all three occupants were unconscious from a violent confrontation. More determined to convict Darke than ever, and seeing a chance to use the situation to his advantage, Gant cut a piece of cloth from Neil's vest with Ema's handprint on it, picked up the unconscious prosecutor, and impaled him on the sword of a suit of armor by Gant's desk, killing him. He then wrote the name "Ema" with the victim's blood on a nearby jar and broke it to create a fake clue. Lana arrived later and saw the crime scene. Gant told Lana to rearrange the crime scene to make it look like Darke had killed Neil, and Lana complied because she believed that Ema had accidentally killed Neil. Gant hid two items in his safe for "insurance" purposes: a piece of the jar with part of Ema's name on it, and the piece of cloth with Ema's handprint. The Trial Gant and Lana presented their false evidence to Neil's replacement, Miles Edgeworth. Thanks to this evidence, Darke was sentenced to death for his crimes. Gant later became Chief of Police and arranged for Lana to be Chief Prosecutor so that he could control her and the prosecutor's office. To make sure that the investigation team stayed quiet about the evidence, Chief Gant fired Angel Starr and demoted Jake to patrolman level. He let Goodman keep his position to draw away suspicion of his actions. For the next two years, Damon Gant blackmailed Lana Skye to keep control of the city's law enforcement before deciding to retire from police work and take into politics. Political Career Gant was elected an elected senator for Redford for the Democratic Party and later became Chief Whip for the party under President Frank Underwood, an office he held until his death. Senate Roleplay Gant worked with many members of the Democratic Party and the Underwood administration to ensure the GroupWorks vote went in favour of the Democrats, including changing the time the vote was due to take place, so that senators such as Hector Mendoza wouldn't be able to vote in-opposition to it. Death Gant died at the hands of the assassin known as Altamont, who then later exposed the SL-9 incident in a file that was released to GCNN. His cause of death was impalement through a sword in the study of his own house. Legacy Many people in Groupy McGroupface, particularly those in Cargo Shipping, were notably upset at his passing, with many still continuing to hold vigils outside of his house, and even made an appearance in Lisa Simpson's dream as an audience member in the pantomime Lisaella. He is also still continually mentioned in roleplays, and is seen by some as a God-like figure. Personality and Habits Gant was known to make up many nicknames for people he knew, such as: * Undy (Frank Underwood) * Claire Bear (Claire Underwood) * Men-dozer (Hector Mendoza) * Hill Billy (Hillary Clinton) * Harty (Hart Vortex) Gant was also renowned for staring until the subject being stared at became visibly uncomfortable, and inviting his friends round to his house for "pool parties". And while seen as jovial and eccentric, many interpreted this to be a facade in-front of his real, manipulative and almost sadistic nature; and has been seen through his action of rescheduling the vote and laughing and clapping manically when he collapsed on the floor. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Groupy McGroupface Category:Groupy McGroupface Politicians Category:Characters in The Senate Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2017/18